


reader x ankashi

by 2inchlich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Elf, Drow, Dungeons and Dragons, Fearplay, Gen, Original Character(s), Other, Shrinking, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2inchlich/pseuds/2inchlich
Summary: an xreader story i got inspired to write but like... i was v tired when i was wiriting it so it isn't ideal, but hopefully I'll get around to polishing it a bit RIPAnkashi is the giant drow guy, who was raised by human nobles.  He's uh... a soft lawful evil.  He just wants respect and has a complex about his height (he's tall for a drow but v short among humans) so he buys/collects shrunken people.





	reader x ankashi

You slam your head hard against the head of the woman leaning over you as you awaken with a start. She cries out in pain, staggering back away from you. You scoot back on the wooden floor away from her. No, not the floor. A table. A writing desk. You know this because your back collides with the cool glass of an inkpot, black liquid that had dripped down the side from its last use smearing over your partially exposed back. You’d been dressed haphazardly by someone in a white linen tunic with laces down the front and back and some snug black leggings.   
Surrounding you are other humans, elves, and half-orcs, all close to the same size as you. They seem calm. You are not. They all try to speak to you and calm you down but your brain won’t process the words they’re saying, panic sets in too quickly as you realize where you are. You’re on a desk. That isn’t normal. You’ve never been small enough to fit completely on a desk or to get your back coated completely in ink. More ink that you’d ever been able to afford as a peasant.   
“Hey, calm down, relax, it’s okay,” the voices say but you don’t register any of it. You stagger to your feet and start running, just to be tackled by a half-orc who stands taller than anyone else there—including you. He presses you flat to the wooden desktop and says something to you as calmly as he can, but you don’t listen. You struggle and try to kick him but he overpowers you easily.   
The voices go silent and your struggles die down as the sound of a massive door opening reaches your ears. The other tiny people all scramble and fearfully cower behind whatever objects they can find on the desk, but it looks… it looks fake almost. Rehearsed. The half-orc looks you in the eye, holding your head so you have to look at him.   
“Relax,” he says before scrambling to join the others.  
You lay there dumbfounded for a moment, but you’re soon frozen in place by the sound of approaching footsteps. You slowly turn your head, still lying prone on your back on the desk, towards the source of the footsteps. Striding casually across the room is a lean male drow in a black velvet coat, a brown silk tunic, and knee-high, high-heeled brown velvet boots with deep violet leggings. His skin is such a dark gray that it’s nearly black, and almost exactly matches the deep ebony tone of his short, carelessly swept back hair. His bright, violet eyes stood out in stark contrast to the rest of his appearance. The closer he draws to the desk, the faster and harder your heart pounds in your chest until you can’t take it anymore and let out a terrified scream before scrambling to your feet and back away from him.   
He smirks at you once he reaches the desk. His slender hand slams down casually near you, and you realize all to quickly exactly how small you are. You’re not even the length of one of his fingers, save for maybe his pinky but even that seems longer than you are tall. You fall to your knees when you notice his gaze on you. It isn’t intense, at least not intentionally, but it is curious. Too curious. You don’t want this towering god to look at you, certainly not with as much interest as he seems to be looking at you with. You let out a frightened sob and a sharp gasp as his hand moves and his feet instead slam down nearby. He crosses his legs at the ankles, heeled boots knocking over a couple of the “cowering” people.   
You don’t noticed his hand approaching you until you’re already being pressed into the soft, smooth flesh of his palm. His fingers are long and slender, and caress your body with a casual grace and dexterity that surprises you from a man so massive.  
“So you’re my new little pet… it’s so nice to finally meet you, dear.” He grins at you toothily. His teeth are vaguely humanoid, but his canines are slightly sharper. Fangs. Your eyes widen. Then your eyes roll back and close as you fall limp in his grip. You barely notice the softest gasp from the drow as you faint in his grasp. Not only are you tiny, but you’re tiny and in the possession of a drow of all things. Easily the most evil race you could imagine. This one didn’t seem any kinder. Those were your last thoughts before unconsciousness overcame you once more.

 

“I didn’t expe-…. To fai-…”  
An encompassing voice boomed over you. You only vaguely comprehended its words through the haze of the daze you’d fallen into prior.  
“They-… fine… Just scared the-…”  
Another voice, softer, responded to the first. Your eyelids fluttered and you felt one presence leave you, but another larger one move in closer. Your eyelids flew open when you felt something large brush against the exposed flesh of your forearm. Your breathing grew rapid instantly and your heart raced in your chest when you saw the massive, dark, slender finger of your evil captor gently stroking your arm and the back of your hand.   
He pauses when he notices that you’ve awoken. He grins again. “There we are,” he murmurs. “Don’t do that again,” he adds with a soft laugh. “In case you do, let me make something clear now before I lose you again. I’m not going to hurt you. I want you to be afraid of me, I want you to respect me, but as long as you do those two things I’ll take excellent care of you, little one. I’m a prince. I can do anything to make you comfortable, maybe even happy, at your new height. But I want our relationship to be…” He pauses, as if thinking. “Mutual. I won’t give you any special treatment if you don’t give me some too. Do you understand?”  
It takes you a moment, but you nod. You had been totally frozen in place, and nodding required you to take your eyes—and mind—off of your new “master”.   
“Very good, little one,” he says with a soft grin. “I think you’ll learn to enjoy our little arrangement.”  
You, however, aren’t so sure yet.


End file.
